So this is what it comes to
by yokiko-101
Summary: Sai and Izumi have 3 kids 2 girls and a boy. what happiens sp? whene they see there only friends and then come home?


So this is what it comes to....

''talking''

_'thinking'_

A SaiXOC

After 4 years of being on the same team and being in love he had finally asked her to marrie him she had to think for only a moment befor saying yes...

The wedding was so wonderful all of there friends were there. Izumi wore the most beautiful wedding dress it was snow white had long some what bagy slives and was off- sholder it was long so it only showed the bottom of her light purple hair was up in a bun and she carried roses. And Sai looked very cute in his tux he smiled for real every time a saw everyone thought thay would come together and get this far but thay were wrong.

15 years later

"MOMMA!" called a 10-year-old named Hitomi as she ran in to her had black hair that went just past her sholders her eye's here black just like her fathers. Izumi lifted her oldest daughter in to her arms as a 4-year-old boy with short dark purple hair and pointed bangs that stoped just past his ears named Takishi ran in his eyes were red like his mothers. Next to come in was her husband and in his arm was a small baby girl her name was sailynn,she was only a year she had purple hair with black tips her eyes were red.

Sai smiled for real to his wife was thay walked down the street there 2 kids ran around and there baby in his arms."hey Izumi!, Sai!" called a voice Izumi stoped as did Sai thay saw Sakura and her husband Shikamaru who held hand's with there son Shik his hair was black with pink tips and was up in a spiked poiny tail his eyes were sparkaling green he was 11. "hey sakura"Izumi smiled to her sister who had forgiven her for falling in love with Sai."were going to meet the others do you wana come?"Sakura asked _'that means Kiba and Neji will be there and thay still hate Sai for 'spliting' us up..."_Izumi thought "sure that sound's like fun it's bin a while since we all got together"Sai said with this fack smile Takishi fake smiled as well _'I wish he didn't do that..'_Izumi sighed as that Sai grabed her hand she looked at him a smiled than kissed her "dont worrie I'm sure Kiba and Neji forgave me already"he wisperd Izumi smiled "Hitomi-Chan!"called a 11-year-old boy with golden spiked hair his name was dakishi he was Temari and Naruto's son (don't ask it was the only couple I could think of at the time-_-')Dakishi huged Hitomi she punched him "stop doing thay I can breath"Hitomi told him as he set her donw Izumi giggled.

Sai sat on the grass and held Sailynn on up so she could stand. Kiba walked over to him and sat next to him "she's really cute"he said "She get's that from her mother" Sai replyed "Sai I forgive you for taking Izumi from me but I dont for give eather of you for telling Hinata that hitting me is okay...."Kiba said "That's okay we dont for give you for teaching Miyuki to hid things in the ground and trees"Sai said as he wached Sailynn pet Miyuki who was as big as 2 or 3 german shepherds.

"whene is she due?"Izumi asked ino who was 7 months pregnant with Choji's baby "I think 2 months and somthing days...Choji whene is ying due?"Ino asked her husband who was eating chips "2 months and 5 week's"he replyed "well your in for a world of pain"Izumi smiled "w-what you mean it's going to hurt!!"Ino asked "yeah....a lot"Izumi replyed "NO ONE TOULD ME THIS how long!!???"Ino yelled "umm.......I dont know really....Hitomi took I think about 16 hours.....Takishi was 21 hours.....I for get what Sailynn was but I know it's somthing like....24 or somthing"Izumi said "24 HOURS!!!! THAT'S LIKE A HOLE DAY!!"Ino yelled "it is a hole day"Izumi sighed "I'm going to die!"Ino wined "No you wont...well maybe....."Izumi smiled as she wached Ino anime cry."Momma can we go now I'm sleepy"Takishi said "okay...COME ON HITOMI!"Izumi called Hitomi ran up to her with miyuki close behind Izumi put Takishi on Miyuki's back Sai put Hitomi on her as well then thay started to walk "Kiba forgave me"Sai said "Neji forgives you too"Izumi added "I knew he would"Sai smiled taking Izumi's hand as thay walked to to there house Izumi took Sailynn from Sai and set her in her crib "Momma..."Sailynn said "SAI COME QUICK!!!!"Izumi yelled Sai came running into the room "what?what's wrong?"he asked worried "Sailynn said her first word"Izumi exsplaned Sai stud next to her and looked at the baby "DADDY!"she said reaching for Sai, he smiled "I have one more announcement"Izumi smiled Sai looked at her " I'm pregnant"she wisperd Sai's smile grew he huged his wife. His family was still growing.

THE END.....?

let me know what you think and if I should continue

sorry for bad spelling -_-'


End file.
